


Who Needs Dreams When I Have You?

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Loren the Amazon Princess
Genre: Comfort, I am like a main contributor to this fandom, Like the only fic writer, M/M, Nightmares, This...starts out good, i ship them so much, yay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a nightmare, and Saren is by his side to comfort him, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Dreams When I Have You?

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago, in a good inspiratuon time for me, but I finished it...like now, so forgive the crappy ending and dip in quality.

It was an indescribable feeling, Saren decided, to wake up next to someone you loved. To have the mere sound of his quiet, even breathing reassure you, and put you completely at ease. For their warmth to seep onto you, entreating, begging for you to wrap your arms around his lithe form and pull him close.

Saren sighed in contentment, and fell to temptation, pulling Draco's warm body close to his own. He took a gentle whiff of his hair, smiling to himself as the body in his arms shifted around to get more comfortable. He whimpered cutely, nuzzling into Saren's bare chest.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted when Draco's sleepy mutterings became loud, hurried whimpers. His breathing quickened, and he started to shift even faster. Soon he was thrashing about in his arms, muttering, "Fath...er! Moth...er! Saren!"

"Darco! Wake up...shhh...it's alright, wake up..."

The half-elf's eyes slowly cracked open, wet and shimmering from threatening tears. "Saren?" he finally uttered in a small voice. The whole scenario reminded Saren of the time with the drake, which pained him greatly. His lover never deserved to look to pained, for terror to be etched in his kind and beautiful face ever again. Life had already been too cruel to him.

"I'm here, Draco, I'm here," he said soothingly, pressing him into his chest even tighter, his own tears rising, "Will you tell me about it?"

He smiled shakily, slowly shaking his head, "I-It's fine, no need for you to worry-"

Saren put a finger to his lips, running his fingertips across their pinkness, which was dry. "Only real smiles for me, remember?"

This simple statement seemed to break Draco's reluctance, and his threatening tears made good and started to stream down his face. He shivered and sniveled and his nose was red and dripping. Saren could only rub his back calmingly, letting him cry through his emotions. The mere sound of him sniffling sent a thousand daggers through Saren's heart.

When he was finished, he looked up at his patient lover, whose every feature was ingrained with worry. "I'm sorry..."

"Never be sorry for being sad, or needing my help," he said softly, brushing, now wild, strands of hair from his still red face, "I want to help you. So please, tell me what you saw."

He paused, looking up at Saren with wet, wide brown eyes, "I uhm...dreamed that my Mom and Dad were...alive. And no one...hated me for being born. And I...introduced you to them. But then, then..." he words get shaky again, and Saren began moving the hand on his back again, "A m-mob came, and...they killed...them...and...y-y-you..."

Saren kissed the top of his head, heart clenching. He never ceased the hand moving on his back, an encouragement, a _keep going, I'm here_...

"I-I couldn't use my magic...I was h-helpless...I watched them die...I watched...I watched you die! I thought I...was going to lose you once...n-never again..."

Draco then buried his face in Saren's chest once more, still releasing small snivels and sobs, his small body shaking. His lover moved his hand from his back to his head now running his hands through his hair. He straightened out the mass of blond hair with his fingers, untangling the knots while whispering quiet, soothing words.

Once Draco was done. Saren kissed his nose, not caring about the tears or dribble. The only concern in his mind was Comfort Draco.

"I promise, nothing with happen to you...So long as I'm here. Even if I wasn't, Gods forbid, you have friends who'll protect you," he laughed slightly, booping his bright red nose, "I can personally attest to the fact that, if you ever were attacked or discriminated against, Loren would hunt them down."

The elicited the reaction he wanted, his halfing giggling tiredly. "Really? She doesn't...hate me?"

"Hate you? When you had your..." Saren refused to even mention the drake in Draco's presence, knowing how the past seem to cling to him, dragging him deeper into his pit of self-loathing and despair, "...accident, she was the only one who was crying as much as me."

The mage's smile returned, and his eyes were fluttering shut, opening with a small start. Saren kissed his forehead. "Sleep well. I am here if you need me, I swear."

"I'm holding you to that..."

Saren pulled him against his chest, and waiting a moment until he could hear his soft, shallow breaths. A incomparable feeling permeated in his chest as he too, fell asleep, glad to have his lover safe in his arms.•

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? More domestic Draco x Saren is always in the works~


End file.
